


play

by huhisoa



Category: b l
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	play

“你大不大？”  
“啊？”  
小鬼本来在舞池中间跳舞，一点点不知怎么的挪到了卜凡边上，卜凡本来也有点认生，这会儿刚到这节目没两天还和大部分人不熟，小鬼倒是自来熟，没说话就继续跳着看着他笑，也不走。卜凡从别人嘴里听说过他，小有名气的rapper，他印象里的rapper，不羁，自由，而且大多是倍儿直的那种直男，可面前这个rapper，一直往他身上蹭，连呼气都往他脖子里喘，真把他搞蒙了。

“他们都说你大。”  
“啊…啊？？”  
小鬼的手突然像蛇一样在他身上游走，酒吧灯也昏暗，人和人的身体摩擦本就频繁，可小鬼这个碰触却也够让他心惊肉跳，明显具有暗示性的抚摸。卜凡也不是没被男的撩过，不过倒不像这次，丝毫看不出成熟气息的孩子脸上又呈现出魅惑一般的目光，一头脏辫又扎眼的很，他整个人就像个极端分裂的矛盾体。  
“我，我直的，弟弟。”  
他说这话没底气，承认是有点动摇。  
“哈哈。”  
“只是玩一次嘛，哥哥。”  
“别担心，我不会纠缠你的。”

卜凡甚至还没想过辩驳他不喜欢男的这一议题，只是满脑子在思考他说的玩是怎么玩。  
他酒气很大，这一点在小鬼把嘴巴堵上来之后卜凡充分体会到，甚至连他喝了什么口味的酒卜凡都品尝出来，吻的不深，可动了情，卜凡被拽着领带进了房间都没反应过来。

 

这里面很多人玩的开都是众所周知的，看外表卜凡也知道这个脏辫小鬼不是安分的人，加上地下，rapper，这几个名词搭建起来的刻板印象就足够人遐想，但他以为这个小鬼会像是其他天天偷翻墙往外跑的练习生一样去找女友去玩，但一点没想过他第一个就玩到自己身上。

小鬼还没他大，套路却熟练极了，他把卜凡从裤裆里掏出来  
“真的不小诶。”他晕晕乎乎，脸颊泛着酒意的潮红，舌尖滚烫，将头部包裹着吸进去，又舔弄着柱身，卜凡没注意突然又整个吞进去，抬着眼皮看他，笑得像得意的小猴，手里握着巨大的香蕉——卜凡没想这么快就硬起来的。

卜凡顶着他喉咙射出来时长呼一口气，感觉意识才慢慢回来。小鬼把漏出来的液体用舌尖舔掉，冲卜凡嘻嘻笑了一下，突然又整个身子趴倒床上  
，蹬掉了自己的裤子，松垮的t恤就遮住他腿根，背对着把屁股撅起来，回头看卜凡。  
“哥，我还没射呢。”  
卜凡也不清醒，又被他这样子搞得五迷三道的，虽然不知道要搞哪里，先上去就要扒掉他的内裤。

“你要干嘛？”  
“？？”  
小鬼用腿踢他。  
“不要，你起开。”  
“你要干嘛？”给卜凡整迷了。  
“我不和人用后面的。”  
那你撅着屁股在那发什么骚。  
“唔…”  
“其实我有个怪癖…”小鬼脸上终于出现些不好意思，“哥，你打我两下吧。”  
“蛤？？”  
好好地我打你干嘛。  
小鬼支支吾吾，“我被人打屁股就会高c，…”不好意思似的别过脸，但又冲卜凡晃了晃屁股。  
靠。  
卜凡今天就想原地日死这个小妖精。  
他一把脱了内裤，啪啪在上面留下两掌，不是很重但看上去红红的很色情，小鬼也跟随着发出受不了一般的吟叫。

卜凡无师自通，很快又揉又捏的把小鬼搞到了高潮，腰肢软塌塌的掉下去，喘着气像要缺氧。卜凡又把他捞起来，把他的腿从侧面大大打开。  
“你干嘛？”  
“干你。”  
“不要，我不要。”  
“我说了我不用后面！普凡你怎么这样…唔”  
挣扎很轻易被制服，卜凡发现他也不是真的没经验，就着润滑剂直接桶进去了，小鬼就没了声，里面和他想象的不一样，紧致却又顺从地吞吃进他的东西。  
“小骗子。”  
卜凡压低身子咬着他耳朵说。  
“嗯嗯…”小鬼很快适应，开始自得其乐的扭着腰肢。  
“做过不止一次了吧？”  
“好会吃啊你…”卜凡一个撞击到深处一个点，小鬼就哭叫出来。  
“太深了！……唔，不行的呜呜”摇晃的身子像一叶小舟，腰肢细软像个女孩，卜凡拉过他的脏辫靠向自己  
“叫爸爸。”  
刚刚射过的小鬼便又抖着身子高潮了。

 

小鬼也是真的说到做到，第二天排练，他又像什么都没发生过，连和卜凡说话都是像普通队友一般，让卜凡惊叹于他的无缝切换，好像昨晚上的不是他一样，可是卜凡却越来越在意他，有时候卜凡会看见他和别的练习生走的很近，就会开始胡思乱想，有时晚上做梦浮现那天晃着身子叫他爸爸的小鬼，他就还想再去找他一次。


End file.
